This invention relates to a miniature pressure sensor using a fiber optic element for use where the pressure sensor must be very small. Such a sensor may be particularly adapted for combustion pressure measurements in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine by inclusion within a spark plug. It must be small and sufficiently rugged to withstand the high temperatures and pressures in a combustion environment; but it must be inexpensive to manufacture if mass production is contemplated.